


Red Madness

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark!Harry, Draco knew what he was getting into, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really Fucking Dark, Shapeshifter!Draco, Shapeshifter!Harry, broken!harry, but he also didn't know just how bad it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Harry laughs with a vicious edge, blood drying on his bare chest. It isn’t all his own.





	Red Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For Slythindor100's Challenge 11: Memory

Harry laughs with a vicious edge, blood drying on his bare chest. It isn’t all his own. Some of it is still trickling from his mouth. He licks his teeth and grins up at his bound lover. Draco is chained heavily to the bedpost, arms so high up he is barely touching the ground.

“I do so enjoy this part,” Harry purrs, energy almost crackling around him in his bloodlust. His lover looks at him from one silver eye, the other too crusted with blood to open properly. He isn’t certain what the madman is talking about.

All at once he does know.

Pain rips through Draco’s system as wave after wave of fire erupts in his veins. He lets out a shriek of agony; his mind consumed by the fire, leaving behind tendrils of memories that are not his own.

/bright green light coming straight at him as a woman throws herself in the way of it, deflecting the light/

/another madman, this one with blood red eyes laughing and clutching the broken body of a serpent/

/a redheaded man choking in pain as Harry rips his heart out from under his rib cage/

/a blond Draco recognizes as himself, moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Harry rides him and shifts atop him, raking his nails across a chest/

Draco cries out again as the heat bursts from him in a wild tsunami. Boiling hot liquid explodes from him, fur rips from his skin, bones shatter and knit together in new formations. His shoulders and arms try to lower to continue the change, but Harry yanks hard on the leash attached to Draco’s neck and forces his head and torso down.

Draco can’t help but shriek as both shoulders are dislocated due to the conflicting pressures. His claws extend and rake desperately at the bedpost. He is crying, he knows it.

The pain subsides enough for him to see again. He forces his head up to look at the man before him. With a mouth that hasn’t finished forming, he whispers, “Please, Harry.”

The black-haired man laughs.


End file.
